


Something Different

by BoujeeD



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Dancing, Drinking, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoujeeD/pseuds/BoujeeD
Summary: Axe felt like giving the local human night club a chance. He just needed a way to unwind. The way he worked your hips was the perfect way.





	Something Different

Axe viewed himself as a responsible person, for the most part. Yeah he was lazy and he had his moments, but he typically did what was required of him.  
And one of the things required of him was to pay his portion of the rent.

He lived with his brother and his counterpart, Dusty.

They lived in a decent area where rent was affordable. Although he couldn’t say he loved the area. He preferred to live in the woods, where there would be no one around to bother them. <strike>Like the evil little 7 year old girl next door who constantly watched Axe like a hawk</strike> But his brother insisted that they live around people so that they could live ‘normal’ lives like everyone else.

Axe had got off from work late and was in desperate need to unwind and relax. It was slow season so he wasn’t getting as much as he usually did for the meat he sold to the butcher. He had made just enough money for his portion of the rent and to have a little bit of spending money.

He decided to go to a local night club to buy himself a drink and just chill out. Although he wasn’t much of a club person, he didn’t mind doing something different tonight.

~

The music was loud. As expected.

People were dancing. Also as expected.

And human drinks were mediocre compared to that of monsters. Also expected.  
If he couldn’t get even slightly wasted, what purpose did he truly serve here?

The blonde male human bartender noticed that the skeleton in front of him seemed bored, even though it’s only been a couple of minutes since he got here.

“Hey, you doing alright there?” Axe’s only response was just a grunt. He was still slightly annoyed that the alcohol wasn’t doing too much for him. Although he couldn’t complain because this was far more entertaining than sitting at home spying on Dusty whisper to himself.

His wondering thoughts came to a slow halt when he noticed the bartender was whispering to a woman who was now standing at the bar. The bartender and the woman kept looking at him and then back at each other.

_“Dude looks bored. Just do a lil something alright.”_

_“But why? He looks likes he has stiff joints.”_

_“Y/n, just give him a go. My cousin needs more positive reviews online for this club. Can’t have people just in here bored.”_

_“Alright fine. But you owe me.”_

You turned to look the skeleton in his sockets and gave him a playful wink.

Axe instantly picked up on your energy but, it was gonna take a little bit more than that for you to fully capture his attention.

The song Morning Love by Dexta Daps came on, and you instantly knew how you were gonna work this skeleton. Wining out his pelvis was your goal.

Anything you planned on doing was completely accepted by the skeleton, if the now sultry grin stretched across his skull was anything to go by.

You swayed your hips with purpose as you walked towards the skeleton. And to your surprise, he set his hips out further while spreading them a little wider and lean back.

Axe was already ready. He needed some form of entertainment, and he was more than willing to get it from the fleshy ass and hips of a human woman.

  
You wasted no time in straddling the skeleton and rolling your hips in a steady circular motion. The moment he started rolling his hips in time with yours , magical jolts of energy could be felt resonating from your hips outwards.

There was a sudden light flutter in your chest right before you felt your body heating up. You didn’t expect him to know what to do, and then to do it so purposefully.  
His skeletal hands began to caress your hips all while adding pressure to the motion in hips.

The way he was surely taking control of this dance completely threw you off your game.

_Wait a damn second._

If the smug grin on his face was any indication that he was well aware of your slight shock, he knew he was gonna enjoy the reaction from you of what was to come.  
Without warning, he lifted you up and spun you around and bent you over. He began to grind with more aggression, still maintaining a level of passion and fluidity.

You were not about to be out done by him.

You arched your back and matched him movements. Even though this isn’t your first time dancing on a guy, dancing on the skeleton behind you seem to spark a fire in you and create slight slick between your legs.

In the heat of the moment, and in an attempt to throw him off his game, you put your hands on the ground and lifted your legs so that they would wrap around him. Your grind and wine on him became far more vigorous as you also began to add in a pop of your ass in your motion.

Axe didn’t stay stunned for long. He accepted your silent challenge and held your waist tightly and began to match your movements.  
How is he bending his knees like that-

_He was wining and grinding you down to the ground_.

In all honesty, you couldn’t believe that he was capable of such feat. Not only to maintain his hips motion, but to hold you steady as well.

_Who was this man?!_

~

The song ended and he lifted you back up to your feet.

You couldn’t help but smile, while wiping some of the sweat that coated your forehead.

The skeleton in front of you was smiling as well with half lidded eyes. Now that you took a better look at him, he was sexy, even with the apparent damage to his skull.

“So… are you busy right now?”  
He gave a thoughtful hum and smirk formed on his face.

“why?” Dear God, did this man’s baritone voice sound good. You slightly regret not trying to talk to him first. But that didn’t matter all that much in this moment. Right now, you needed him balls deep in you.

If he could do all that while dancing, just imagine what he could do in bed. You could felt your cheeks heating up and your little engine starting.

“ah.” It was almost as if he read your mind.

He grabbed you by the hips and teleported into the club’s store room.

Within seconds, you hungrily smashed your full lips into his. How could skeletons kiss with no actually lips? You didn’t dwell to much on the thought as your only concern was getting him between your legs.

And that was his intentions.

He drew back from the kiss and drew his tongue languidly up your neck. A lewd moan escaped from your lips.

“fuck. you taste good.” He began to nibble on your sensitive neck, leaving small but noticeable hickies behind.

You slipped your hands under his shirt and started stroking his ribs. You took note of the spots that gave him the most pleasure by the groans and gasps coming from him. His bones weren't completely smooth but, they still felt so good in your fingers.

_Damn_, you didn’t know skeletons could be this fucking hot.

You broke away from him so that you could pull down the shorts and underwear you were wearing. He quickly followed your lead and pulled down his gym shorts to reveal a crimson red, glowing dick. His member was thick. You honestly didn’t know how it was gonna fit but as sure as the sun shines, you were gonna have it inside you.  
But the way it glow and slightly lit up the dim room was absolutely breath taking.

“Wow. It’s actually gorgeous. ….” Your sudden compliment made the skeleton blush blue across his zygomatic bones.

He mumbled a quiet thanks before spinning you around and bending you over.  
“ima need for ya to pop that ass for me like ya did earlier.”

Knowing exactly what he meant, you slipped your legs around him again while going in a handstand position. He started rutting his member through your folds to coat it with your juices.

“_Ah fuck_. Just put it in.”

“impatient much?” He positioned himself at your entrance and he slowly pushed in.  
Your toes curled and your breath hitched while he placed himself in you. Your walls stretching pass their maximum capacity and burning pleasantly.

“fuck, it’s so tight.”

He slapped your ass, a burning sensation was left in its wake, and he began to thrust in and out.

You attempted to pop your ass up and down the way he told you to but, that proved difficult at pace and power he was moving at. Axe decided since you couldn’t pop your ass up and down, he’ll do something else.

He started wining his hips while thrusting his dick in your walls.

_You need to marry this man._

He was reaching parts of you that you didn’t know existed.

Moans and whimpers filled the room and you both were finally reaching your ends.  
You both came with a loud moan and his red liquids filled you up and spilled out, dripping down your thighs and on to the floor. You both were sweaty panting messes from the intense sension.

That fuck was so amazing. Now you wonder what else you’ve missed out on when it came on to monsters.

~

  
He separated from you and you watched as the once glowing member disappeared right before your eyes.

You’ve never seen someone’s dick vanish. Well he is a monster, so magic could do that.  
You put your shorts and underwear back on still trying to get over the high feeling the skeleton gave you. Now that you thought about it, you didn’t even get his name.

“Hey, um, I know this might be the wrong time to ask this but, what’s your name?”  
He only stared at you before he burst into laughter. Even his laugh was sexy.

“axe. i don’t socialize to often, but i'm pretty sure people typically ask for that first.”

“Well I’m pretty sure you didn’t ask for my name either.”

“well tell me.”

“It’s y/n.”

“knife to meat ya.”  
You let out a soft giggle at his pun. So he can dance, fuck and tell puns?

Axe is the whole package.

You two left that store room and exchanged numbers. There was no way you were gonna let him go without taking his number, and he felt the same way towards you.

~

Axe reached home. Feeling so refreshed. He didn’t realized how great it felt to get out every once and a while. Especially to dance. He wasn’t much of dancer but, he knew exactly how to get down when he felt like it.

He texted you right before laying down. He was too lazy to change his clothes right now and decided he’d do it later on in the night.  
He went to sleep with a genuine smile. The first one in a long time.

He might start hitting the club with you after work more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and critique are welcomed.
> 
> Y'all, it takes alot of skill to hold a woman while her legs are wrapped around you and wine her down. Whew. Axe is king for that.
> 
> And if you wanna check on the song here is the link. Its a dancehall song:
> 
> https://youtu.be/mxOg6vMPtDM


End file.
